Angel of the morning
by ClarkieTheCutie
Summary: Ginny Weasley runs away from her life. But she doesn't get away from everything.
1. Showing Up

Ginny Weasley was walking down a street in New York. She was so blindingly drunk that she really couldn't be sure what street it was. Blindingly, mind numbingly, piss-ass drunk. While thinking about how drunk she was she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face.

"Well fancy meeting you here," said a voice that was oddly familiar. She looked up, trying to see through her alcohol induced haze. All she could see was a black blur. Then as she looked up another dizzying height, she spotted a white blur perched on top of the black blur. That was when she passed out, her last thought being 'I've only ever seen hair that white once...'

Draco Malfoy sighed deeply. There he was, innocently minding his own business as he walked down a seemingly deserted street in New York, and who did he run into? The littlest Weasel herself. Completely wasted, as it happened.

Which was how he had ended up with a Weasley on his couch as he prepared a hangover draught. Speaking from experience he knew she'd feel bloody awful when she woke up, but a good, strong hangover draught followed by a big cup of coffee should just about do it. Finishing the potion he wiped his hands on his robes. His flat was in a strictly wizarding part of New York.

Just then he heard groan from his living room. "Right on cue," he murmured, taking a cup of the potion and a much bigger cup of coffee and going into the living room.

"Merlin's _bloody_ **TESTICLES**! _Malfoy!?!"_ with that, Ginevra Weasley passed out. Again.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" muttered the blonde, leaning over and slapping Ginny. "Now that makes it all worth it," he muttered.

Ginny jerked awake. "What... Malfoy... Oh Merlin... Ugh, I feel sick."

"That would be because you're currently a walking bottle of vodka in human form. Drink this and don't you dare throw up on my carpet," he shoved the draught under her nose.

"It smells horrible."

"Not any worse then you do, Weasley. Drink it, now," said Draco firmly. Making a face Ginny did as commanded and drank the sickly green stuff down. 

"Disgusting...," she muttered, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"You're welcome, Weasley. Drink the coffee, it'll get rid of the taste." She didn't answer, just took the cup of coffee from his hands and took a huge gulp of it. Normally she hated coffee black, but sobriety potions never sat well in her stomach. She hated the way they tasted so the coffee was a life-saver.

"Thank you," muttered Ginny as she finished. "I'll Apparate out of here, sorry to inconvenience you, Malfoy."

Draco surveyed her with pursed lips. "Much as I'd love to have you out of my house, Freckly, you're in no condition to Apparate and I won't have your brothers crawling out of the woodwork to kill me when they discover two pieces of you in separate continents."

"I'm not going back to England," she said. She didn't mention the fact that she had no place to Apparate back to other than the pub. She didn't have a place to stay, nor did she know anyone in New York. A bitter taste rose in her mouth as she remembered last night. Remembered stumbling out of her flat in England, away from everything, and apparating to New York, despite the fact that they taught you during your test, you never apparated when agitated, and Ginny had been more then a little agitated.

"Weasley! Weasley, I am talking to you. Do I need to slap you again!?"

"Sorry. Look, I'll just Apparate out of here, and you never have to see me again."

"I just told you, you're not Apparating while you're all messed up. I have a fireplace, and I'm sure you do. You can Floo home." Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Do you even have a home? Weasley, good lord, you don't have a damned place to stay, do you!?!" Ginny reluctantly shook her head. "For fuck's sake, Weasley. Alright, what are you running from?" she didn't answer. "Do you have any money?" Reluctantly, she shook her head again. "Typical... You Gryffindors. When a Slytherin is running away they're at least clear headed enough to get money first."

"When you're done insulting me, Malfoy-"

"You came to New York, and what? You had twenty sickles in your pocket, so, instead of finding a room, you spent it all drinking away your sorrows. How very intelligent of you," said Malfoy crossly. "You can stay here." She opened her mouth to protest. "You'll help out around the flat, don't think this is free. I have a guest room, you'll cook and help clean and in return I'll let you stay here, for a while, but this does not make us friends Weasley."

"Thank Merlin," muttered Ginny. She figured it was useless to protest anymore. She needed somewhere to stay and someone to feed her.

It was three days after Ginny Weasley had woken up in Draco Malfoy's flat in New York. It was six o'clock in the evening. Ginny was alone in the flat as Draco was at work. She had resolved that she was going to make dinner. The last two nights they had had take out, and Ginny was certain if she saw one more Chinese take-out box, she'd scream.

So, now determined, Ginny opened up the refrigerator. There were three take-out boxes, a jug of milk, two apples, a stick of butter, a carton of strawberries and a can of tomato sauce.

"Not a whole lot to work with...," muttered Ginny.

She poked her head into the miniscule pantry. There was a bunch of canned junk. She ignored it. She'd seen Draco open up a can of corned beef hash (which she had discovered she deeply loathed), but wasn't sure of how to work the can opener. She did discover a box of pasta. "Ah ha!" said Ginny triumphantly. After much deliberation she decided to make spaghetti, and, for dessert, strawberry smoothies. She was sure she knew how to work the blender.

Promptly, she filled a pot with water and set it to boil. She slid the pasta into the pot and left it, deciding to go change. She only had a few robes, but she didn't wish to look like a total slag. Draco was a good-looking man and his seeming ignorance of the fact she was female bothered her immensely. So she put on the nicest robes she had brought, and went out to make the smoothies, turning the spaghetti down to a temperature that would just keep it warm.

She got out ice, the milk and the strawberries. She cut up the strawberries, dumping them into the blender and stuck the ice in, and then poured milk into the blender after the first two ingredients. With absolute confidence, she hit the ON button.

Ice, milk and strawberries sprayed EVERYWHERE. All over her face, down inside her robes, in her hair.

"Shit!" said Ginny succinctly. She glanced at the clock. Draco wouldn't get home for another hour. He'd told her this morning that he had a late meeting and wouldn't be back before seven thirty, and so to behave or he'd lock her in the closet.

Calculating that she had enough time, and not wanting the milk to sour on her robes, Ginny just stripping them off and plopped them into the sink. As she stood there in a white cotton bra and green silk thong panties, the kinds with the bows that sat on each hipbone and served no purpose whatsoever, the pot on the stove began to boil and hiss, smoke billowing up. She hadn't turned the burner down, she had turned it up.

Without thinking she grabbed the pot. It was so hot she promptly dropped it, hot water splattering everywhere, washing some of the smoothie mix off of the counters and onto the ground.

As Ginevra Weasley stood there, with smoothie in her hair, face red from steam, bra mostly see through from a combination of sweat and milk, Draco Malfoy walked into the kitchen.

"Eep," squeaked Ginny, turning a deep, dark shade of red.

The blonde hadn't yet noticed her. He was looking at his kitchen, usually immaculate, now covered in smoothie and spaghetti. "Holy fuck, Weasley, I leave you alone for twelve hou-" he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes having found her.

Ginny later swore she heard Draco gasp. He denied it, but the fact was, he had. And who could blame him. Her bra was see-through, the nipples underneath puckered into little points, pressing against the thin fabric. Her hair was tumbled about her head, sticky with smoothie. And she was wearing the tiniest panties Draco had ever seen.

"Nice panties," said Draco, arching an eyebrow at her, smirking. Ginny went an even darker shade of red and started to try to stammer out an explanation. "Shhhh..." said Draco, starting to laugh. Yes, actually laugh. "Have you ever cooked the muggle way?" Ginny shook her head, glaring at Draco.

"What?" she snapped.

"You do realize you're completely covered in....," he reached over, brushing his finger down her arm, and then licked his finger. "Smoothie mix?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him, bent down and scooped a handful of smoothie off the floor. Quite calmly, she ground it into Draco's hair. "Ooooops."

"You. Did. Not!" said Draco, eyes wide in horror. His _hair_!

"I. Did. Too," said Ginny, mocking his tone.

"I don't like you Weasel, but have I _ever_ messed up your hair!?! _No_!" said Draco, inscensed. Ginny was giggling uncontrollably, even while Draco picked her up. He carried her, in her underwear, covered in smoothie mix, into the bathroom. While she was still shaking with giggles, he plopped her into the bathtub, turned on the shower head and blasted Ginny with ice cold water.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK**" shrieked Ginny, her eyes flying wide open. She stumbled out of the shower, while Draco laughed. Her hair was dripping, her bra was plastered, quite see-through, to her chest and she was blinking water out of her wide brown eyes. "Why you... Why you... That was cold!"

Draco replied by shaking with laughter. "Yo- your, ex- expre- expression.... Merlin...." he managed to gasp out. Gin picked up the detachable showerhead and sprayed him with cold water.

"**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!**" yelled Draco, spluttering. He got up, looking dangerous. For Ginny, instinct took over. She meeped and ran out of the bathroom, ducking around him, barely missing having her ankle grabbed. She made a mindless, mad dash for her room, intent on getting somewhere where she could lock the door. It all suddenly felt dangerous and serious.

She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. Except it didn't shut all the way. She pushed, trying to get it shut, but Draco was stronger. He pushed it opened and stalked in. Ginny backed up. The edge of the bed caught her at the knees and she fell onto the bed, half laying down, knees akimbo. Ginny started to withdraw, towards the wall, but Draco reached forward and put a hand on each of her knees.

"Surely there's an encore to such a fetching show?"

Ginny gulped audibly. "I don't know what you mean," she squeaked.

"You don't?" said Draco, creeping up closer, his hands never leaving her knees.

"N-no," stammered Ginny feeling positively terrified

"Don't mess up my kitchen again Weasley," said Draco. He let his eyes drift up and down her and she could swear she heard him mutter 'no matter how fetching you look afterwards.' He pulled back. "Get dressed."

"Don't boss me around, Malfoy!"

"Excuse me?" Draco turned and looked back over his shoulder at her. "Whose flat is this?"

"O-ours."

"No, Weasley darling. I illegally sublet it to you. In fact, not even that, as you don't pay. I'm simply letting the poor hopeless little girl that I found outside my apartment building stay hear, out of the warmth of my big, fat, heart."

"Why?" asked Ginny, standing up, her arms crossed under her breasts.

Draco did not answer her. At least, he didn't address her question. "Weasley, you are dripping on my hardwood floors. And if you don't fucking put on some clothing, I'm going to think that you've decided on a better way to pay me off for the food and clothes."

Ginny looked puzzled for a moment, before an expression of understanding crept over her wet face. She let out a shriek and shoved him, with surprising strength, out of her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. "How dare you!" yelled the enraged redhead at her door, stamping her small foot for emphasis. A dark chuckle came from the other side of the door.

"If you're going to walk around my house with your arse hanging out and your breasts as good as bared, Weasley, I'm going to do more than dare."

From then on, Ginny wore clothes. Covering clothes. Having been so disoriented when she apparated into New York in the first place, she had brought a rather odd assortment of clothing. The end result was that most of the time she now walked around wearing a horrifically orange Chudley Cannons sweater that seemed to want to climb over her face and suffocate her, a pair of mens muggle trousers and a wizards robe. In short, she walked around looking like an insane shunted quidditch player with a complex about having an inch of skin below his chin available for view.

Draco mostly ignored her, and her change of wardrobe, (except for one amused look the morning she had first come out dressed in such a way) other than to grunt at her to pass the condiments at dinner. They always ate dinner together, sitting with one another at the dining room table. Neither ever questioned the resemblance of their dinners to family dinners, it just was.

Ginny had mastered cooking the muggle way by now, as it had been a good month since the incident. But she still wouldn't go near the blender. In fact, any time it was in evidence she tended to find a reason to be on the opposite side of the room. After the first incident, when Draco had made a rather biting comment about it, and it had ended with Ginny trying to shove her wand into a very uncomfortable place of the older man's anatomy, he limited himself to smug smirks and asking her 'innocently' if she felt like smoothies for dessert.

In fact, their lives developed a rather smooth routine. They woke up. Neither were morning people and so they each sullenly and silently nursed a cup of coffee, Draco's black, Ginny's with so much milk and sugar that Draco had taken to calling it her morning toothache. Then Draco would grab the piece of toast with jam that Ginny always made him for breakfast and eat it as he walked out the door for work. The redhead spent her day at home, cleaning and talking to herself. When Draco got home around five, Ginny always had dinner ready and waiting. It was never fancy, usually just sandwiches and canned soup, or salad and garlic bread. Something simple.

It was a good routine and Draco, who loved routine, as long as it wasn't the one he had grown up with, was irked when one evening, there was a break in his perfectly laid out day. He got home at five and called out a clipped hello into the apartment. There was no cheerful call back from the kitchen. Scowling already, he stuck his head into the kitchen that his flatmate had insisted on painting a lively yellow, because when she had first arrived it had been a sterile white. Nobody. The stove was off, and, when he passed his hand over the burner, it was stone cold.

Quite, quite displeased now (where on earth was she, and why was there no dinner?!), the blonde stormed over to Ginny's room and threw open the door. There was a huddled form on the bed, shaking silently, half covered with a black blanket. Her eyes were screwed shut, and even if they had been open, were too full of tears to see him. So when he sat next to her, still scowling, she jerked. "Calm down, you sniveling woman, it's just me." Draco ran a hand down her arm soothingly. "Now what the hell is wrong, that my dinner is uncooked and most definitely not on the table?" he snapped, while his thumb made tiny circles on the back of her hand.

She just sniffled at him and he opened his mouth to say more, but by now her blanket had fallen down and her face was in clear view. His mouth snapped shut as he took in her full appearance. Her eyes were swollen up and red, sure, but something didn't fit for just a feminine crying fit. There was vomit in the corner of her mouth. His eyes went wide. "Weasley, are you _pregnant_??? It's one thing to show up drunk on someone's doorstep. But you know, it's quite a different one to show up drunk _and_ pregnant in the doorstep of the only heir to a family that has been fueding with yours for ages."

"I'm-"

"Really, it's a simply heinous offense to be PREGNANT and helpless and penniless. Not to mention your hair. And your freckles and your annoyingly fetching habit of tossing your hair in my face so I can smell your shampoo, or the way you pout at me, and at this point, if you're preg-"

"Malfoy I'm-"

"Don't interrupt, Weasley, it's rude! As I was saying, if you're pregnant, I will throw you out on your lovely round arse."

"Throw away Malfoy, but-"

"You _are_ pregnant!"


	2. Veritas

"Would you let me talk!?!" snapped Ginny, looking close to tears, her lower lip trembling.

"Talk then, Weasley. And for merlin's sake, you needn't shout. All you had to do was ask." Ginny let out a hysterical sobbing laugh, and Draco's expression went from lividly ferocious curiousity to real concern. He gently grasping her small shoulders and pulled her face close to his. "Weasley. Calm down." Ginny seemed to be valiantly trying to do just that, but, unfortunately, was failing rather miserably. her deep breaths sounded like croaking sobs and she was shaking violently under his grasp. He gave her a small shake. "Weasley, if you don't calm down, I'll slap you. And I'd enjoy that. Do you want to make me happy?" With a tearful, shaking smile, Ginny shook her head.

They sat there for a good fifteen mintues, until Ginny's rbeathing finally began to sound normal again. "There now, much better. All those hysterics could not ahve been good for the baby."

Ginny gave a frustrated shriek. "Malfoy, I am no-"

"Now now, don't yell," chided Malfoy irritably. "It can't be good for the-"

"I'm not bloody pregnant, you unbelievably THICK ferret!" Ginny was now nearly twitching. it was amazing how fast she could slide from one end of hysterical to the other.

"You're not?" Draco blinked. With an exasperated sigh, Ginny shook her head. "Then why'd you throw up, Weasley?" The woman's jaw went tight. Her hands had clenched into tight, white knuckled fists in her lap. "Weasley," said Draco warningly. "Tell me." Ginny jaw went from merely tight to Weasley stubborn. "Now, Weasley. I mean it," snapped Draco, giving her another little shake for emphasis.

"No. It's personal."

"Personal things stopped being personal when you showed up on my street, unconscious, Weasel."

"I'm on my period."

"Oh, like hell you are. We do share a bathroom, Weaselette. You just got off your bloody period," Draco's eyes had gotten narrow.

"It's just... just horomones."

Draco shook her again and this time it was not a little shake. "I do not appreciate being lied to, Virginia."

Ginny blinked. He'd used her name. well, actually, he hadn't. "That's not my name."

"What?"

"That's not my name."

"Weasley, I am not that easily distracted," said Draco.

"No, really. It's Ginevra."

"Ginevra? That's nearly as bad as Draco."

"Hey!" said Ginny indignantly. "I like my name."

"Well Weasley's do have notoriously bad tas-" Draco paused. "Sneaky little wench! Nice try, but I don't think so. Now tell me, damn it!" He seemed to have really and truly lost his temper with her.

"There's nothign to tell, Malfoy," said Ginny, but she hadn't stopped shaking.

"Weasley, you are shaking. You are paler than me in midwinter and you have vomit in the corner of your mouth. If that is fine I hate to see euphoric."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"It wasn't meant to be funny."

"Well it wasn't."

"Stop trying to distract me, Ginevra!"

She froze, staring up at him with bewildered brown eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Gin-ev-ra. Your name? It rhymes with rutabaga."

"No, it doesn't."

"You're awfully contrary."

"No I'm not!"

"I rest my case. And yet again, with the distracting! You know what Weasley, answer the damn question already, or else."

"Or else what?" inquired Ginny, who had begun to feel slightly better, enjoying her verbal sparring match with Malfoy.

His eyes went smoky and he smirked. "Do you remember who was top in potions?"

"Yes, quite clearly," said Ginny. Draco looked smug. "Hermione."

Draco growled, actually growled. "Second from top then," he spat.

"My self."

"In seventh year, you insufferable brat!"

"You then," said Ginny grudgingly.

"Right. I was top," Ginyn gave him a look."Second from top, in potions. And I am not above force feeding you Veritaserum." The horrified expression on Ginny's face was enough to make Draco's smirk twice as wide. "Tell, Weasley. Now." Ginny shook her head, lip trembling. Draco looked sympathetic but unmovingly firm. "Weasley, you've got ten seconds." Ginny didn't open her mouth. Tears had begun to stream down her face again. He went to wipe them away and pulled back when Ginny came dangerously clsoe to biting him. "Fine then. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two... Last warning, Weasley. O-"

"I-" stammered Ginny, as Draco went to get up. He froze, looking directly at her. "I... I..."

"You?" prompted Draco.

"I k- I kill..." Draco's eyes had begun to slowly widen, but he didn't say a word. Ginny took in a deep, shaking breath. "I killed my brother."

A/N: Ok... Before you throw tomatoes at me for another cliffie, not to mention the fact that it's a rather short chapter, let me jsut say that I am going somewhere with this and the ciffies are part of it. it's a drama fic and it wouldn't be half so dramatic if you found out everything in one chapter! Please, again, click the little purple box and leave me my favorite thing, a review! I'll let you borrow my Draco for some one-on-one broom closet time, if you do! 


	3. He's pregnant

"You did what?" Draco appeared to have gone into shock.

"Are you really going to make me repeat it?" choked Ginny, sobbing once again.

"That's why you left England," said Draco flatly.

"Y-yes."

"So you just decided to come take advantage of me, and not bother to tell me you were wanted for murder?"

"D-did I s-say I was wanted, M-malfoy."

"Well you did kill someone, Weasel," said Draco, his face unreadable.

"It was in the line of duty," said Ginny stiffly. "There are no charges against me. But if that's what you think of me, Malfoy." Gin got up and stumbled away from the bed. Draco caught her arm.

"Sit down, you melodramatic bint." He pulled her, quite forcefully, back onto the bed. In complete contrast he grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and wiped of her mouth gently. "Are you going to explain?"

"In the line of duty, Malfoy. I am- was, that is -an Auror."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"I don't want to rehash it."

"It'll help," said Draco, in the tone of someone who knew what they were talking about.

"If it didn't help to tell Auror after Auror after Auror, it is not going to help to talk to you, Ferret!" exploded Ginny.

"I'm not a fucking Auror, you pit viper," said Draco, with a nasty smirk.

"I'm not a pit viper."

"No, just a murderess." Ginny shrieked and flew at Malfoy. He just barely caught her wrists and flipped them over, pinning her to the bed.

"It wasn't murder! It wasn't!" yelled Ginny.

"Then tell me about it," said Malfoy immovably.

"I'm not talking to a huge, ugly ferre-" Draco shoved his knee into her solar plexus and she wheezed, eyes watering.

"Talk, Weasel."

"How can I talk when I can't breathe!" gasped Ginny. Draco rolled off of her, holding her wrists tightly in one hand.

"Now talk," he said.

"No."

"Need I threaten truth serum again?" growled Draco, turning them back over so he knelt over her, a knee on either side of her rapidly rising and falling chest. Ginny gave him a nasty look and then made a valiant attempt to crush his balls against his pelvic bone. Luckily she had no chance of getting anywhere near the family jewels, due to their postion. But Draco knew perfectly well what she'd been trying to do, and he did not appreciate it. "You little bint! Now, you can tell me why you killed one of your ugly, spotted, carrot topped brothers, or I can force feed you Veritaserum and then you can talk. Your choice, sweetums."

"Did you just call me sweetums?"

"Don't change the subject Weasel. If I'm going to live with an axe weilding psychopath, I deserve to know the psychopath's reasons for weilding the axe," said draco, sounding as though he thought he had never been more reaonable in his life.

"Do you think it's possible for you to be more callous, Malfoy?"

"Certainly. What level of cruelty would you like today? School ground bully? Puppy kicking heartless solicitor? Deatheating executioner? Or perhaps Volde-"

"Do shut your huge ferret's mouth," cut in Ginny, looking almost bored, despite being still near hysteria.

"Why, Weasley, you wound me to the core. As though I was talking too much! Something which you need to be doing, as a matter of fact." Ginny looked rather crestfallen. "Weasley, I'm not that stupid. Delaying tactics do not work on me. Now, talk."

"Please, Malfoy. I can't. I'm not ready to talk about it. I just c-can't..." Ginny's lower lips trembled and her huge brown eyes filled up with tears. Draco stared hard at her with implacable steely grey eyes.

"You don't have to tell me now, Weasel, but I swear to god, if this shaky trembly thing turns out to be an act, I'll spank your freckled arse," breathed the blonde, mouth inches away from her ear. Ever so gently he brushed a breeze-soft kiss across Ginny's earlobe. She breathed out a sigh and tugged her wrists. Still looked unblinkingly at her, draco slowly let go of her wrists, finger by finger. Ginny looked up at him, silent, eyes wide. He caem so, so close to her face and she was sure he was going to kiss her. Her eyes drifted closed, but nothing came. She waited, but nothing. Then she felt the mattress shift.When she opened her eyes draco had gotten up and was headed out of her bedroom door. Ginny sat up, utterly confused and watched him as he left.

If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was pregnant.

A/N: I realize it's a very short chapter, but that's just how my muses told me to write this. Short, suspenseful, and evilly, so that you don't get to find anythign out in this chapter!!!! Muahaha! Seriosuly though, all the editing and writing has drained my muses. They mgiht need a long coffee break. But ya know what energizes them even more? Long, involved, conctructive crit-filled reviews. Yes indeed, better than chocolate for the creative juices. So, hit the little purple button, and do some typing of your own!!!


	4. Explanations, or How to forget

A/N: Ok, there's **smut** in this chapter. Nothing NC-17, nothing really nasty, or graphic, but there IS **smut**. So, you're warned. If that stuff bothers you, then stop reading at where they go into the bedroom. or, where she wakes up, the first time. Whatever, I trust you all to censor yourselves to your own liking.

A week of skirting around each other and polite nods instead of 'hello's later, Ginny was sitting in the pantry. In one hand she held a can opener and in the other a can of soup. She was trying to get the can opener hooked onto the can, the way she had seen Draco do it and it simply was not working. The opener would slip out of her hand. Or the blade would slide off of the can. Twice, she even dropped the can on her ankle, which was now covered in lovely purple bruises.

Draco stuck his head in the pantry. Ginny jumped. It was only noon and she hadn't expected him home for hours. "What are you doing home, Malfoy?" asked Ginny, selfconsciously pulling the hem of her robe over her ankle.

"I decided to take the day off. And it's good thing too, if you've started getting out your grief by torturing yourself with canned goods," said Malfoy, who seemed to be in a fairly good mood.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the plum on your ankle, Weasel." To make his point, Draco pulled her robes away from her ankle. And her calf, and up her knee.

"Malfoy, I really think my ankle is quite clearly visible," snapped Ginny, setting ehr hand firmly on top of his to stop it's upward movement.

"Ooops." said Draco innocently. "Quite sorry, Weasley, don't know how that happened. I mean, I have no desire to play connect the dots, so, really, why would I want to uncover your spotted leg anyway, really?"

"Malfoy, has anyone ever told you you're a rat arse bastard?" asked Ginny pleasantly as she forcefully removed Draco's hand from her thigh and yanked her robes back into place over her now black and blue bruise. Draco merely smirked. Then he pointed to his arse.

"No tail."

"Are you sure? I think I see one. It's red. Forked... Maybe you recognize it?"

"Are you sure you're not thinking of the stick up your bum?" questioned Draco cheerfully.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy."

"Please, don't, or I shall have to succumb to your superior wit," said Malfoy, clutching his chest with a pained look.

"Prat," muttered Ginny, without much venom.

"Bint," rejoined Draco. "Now, why were we dropping heavy metallic items on our ankles?"

Ginny looked sulky. "I was trying to open the can." She waved the can opener in his face, and then, by way of demonstration, took the can in one hand, the opner in the other and commenced trying to latch the closed can opener onto the can. Draco snickered. "What?" asked Ginny, looking hurt. Draco rolled his eyes. Wordlessly, he took the can from her hand and set it down on the floor. Then he folded his hand over one of Ginny's, the one containing the can opener. Leaning in from behind her so that his chest pressed lightly against her back as he guided the blade of the opener to the top of the can. With a dull 'snick' the blade cut through the tin and into the can. their overlapped hands then began to turn the twisty knob at the side of the can opener. Soon the can was opened. Draco's hands however, did not move from the top of Ginny's.

Turning voer one shoulder, Ginny looked up into draco's smoky eyes. "Mal-" But before she could finish her word, Draco's thin lips had descended upon her's and even if her mouth had not been covered, she wouldn't have had the breath to speak. She knew it wasn't right, that she was mourning her brother and it was the last thing she needed, a crazy, insane intimacy with a man she didn't like, or really know. She was about to pull back and tell him this, but then his tongue traced her lips and gently demanded entrance to the cave of her mouth and, what with the way one of his long fingered hands was stroking the back of her neck, making her think of how it would feel if he stroked some other part of her, she forgot herself, and her lips slid open. Just as she was getting ready to turn herself around and straddle Draco's lap, he pulled back from her, his lips drifting just above her's, almost touching.

"'Nevra," murmured Daco lazily, tracing a circle on the smooth skin of Ginny's cheek. "Are you ready to talk?" he questioned quietly. Now, it was not at all fair. Ginny was drugged. By her triumph over the can opener, by her kiss with Draco, by the new nickname he had just pulled for her out of thin air, by the gentle way his fingers were tracing shapes over and around her skin. It was not fair, but Draco was not known for his fairness. What he was known for was his ability to get exactly what he wanted.

"I don't think-"

"Nevra, I need to know," murmured Draco.

"I... One of my brothers... His son was killed, during an unexpected battle, a good four or five years ago. A few months ago, it was discovered that my brother's wife had- she'd joined with a band of You-Know-Who's followers, who were convinced they could bring him back. Apparently they had promised her that they would bring Aurthur, that's their son's name, back. You see, my brother's wife worked for the ministry and they thoguht she might have valuable information.

Harry and I, we're an Auror team. I would never have been assigned to investigate a family member, but we're very tight for people and there wasn't any choice. We had confirmed everything, and we had to make an arrest. We thought that my brother was out. But, as it turned out, he wasn't. When we tried to arrest Penny, he went crazy. he rushed me wand out, and had already started the killing curse. I- I didn't have any choice. I was just going to stun him, that was all, but," Ginny paused, needing to collect herself. She took several minutes, and still had not begun to talk. Draco watched her, but he knew better than to interrupt. Sometimes, when talking about soemthing upsetting, you just need to have momentum. If you were stopped, you wouldn't know how to begin again. "But I panicked. I panicked and now Percy's dead.... I killed him so he wouldn't kill me." Ginny let out a tiny sob. "And the reason you found me crying a week ago was that a saw a man today with bright, bright red hair, and he was tall, jsut like Percy, and it just... It just set me off, and I started thinking about it, and I threw up..." Here Ginny's voice broke and she collapsed back into sobbing.

Draco grabbed her small body, wrapping her in his arms and pulled her gently into his lap, cradling her to his chest. He stood, Ginny held in his arms and walked across the house. She was too upset to notice that he didn't take them to her room. He took them to his. If her eyes hadn't been tear hazed and her mind fuzzy, she would have noticed the silk sheet, the huge bed, the softness of the matress and the green wall paper. But she didn't and after afew minutes, she cried herself to sleep.

When she woke it was to the feeling of one of Draco's long, tapered fingers tracing the lines of her face. She didn't open her eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment, or the feel of his fingers tracing over her lips. After awhile, however, she succmbed to temptation and she kissed his finger.

Ginny Weasley wanted to froget everything and wallow in sensation. And there was no one better suited to the task then Draco Malfoy.

Which was why when he brushed a feathery kiss along her collar bone she arched her back and dropped her head down. Like a wolf going in for the kill, Draco went for her jugular, but not,thankfully to rip it out. He dropped tiny nipping kisses along the column of her throat, licking his tongue over each spot her licked. By the time he had covered the front of her neck thoroughly in kisses, Ginny was fairly sure she had melted into a puddle of the bed and all that was left of her was nerve endings. Raw, over stimulated nerve endings.

So when his hand trailed ever so lazily down her arm and under her breast to cup it, she shuddered, and arched into him. He smirked in a self satisfied manner. Ginny saw this and decided it simply could not be allowed. So she grabbed his arse and ground her hips into his. His hissed out a breath of shocked air and she whimpered. She'd succeeded in teasing herself as much as him.

When Ginny started to roll out from underneath him, he grabbed her hips and pinned her to the bed. "And where exactly are you going?"

"I was trying to get so I could reach your zipper," murmured Gin, her lips twitching into a half-smirk.

"Oh," said Draco, nonplussed. "Wells tay put. I like you under me."

"Yes master," said Ginny, smirking.

"Mmm, I like that."

"Right, well, don't get use-" her scentence cut off with a gasp as his ground his hips down into hers and she saw stars. Immediately, she began to fumble at his belt, fingers catching on his concealed erection, because of the akward angle. He satyed her hands and she looked up at him, puzzled.

"Weasley, this is your last chance to back out. Because once the clothes are off, I'm going to fuck you so hard I won't be able to hear a damn thing but you screaming my name."

"Cocky, aren't we?" asked Ginny as he released her hands and the belt slid out of the loops with a whoosh.

"Mmm, I'll show you how cocky I am," he murmured, tilting his hips into hers. She moaned and yanked his head down next to her mouth, nibbling on his ear.

"It's not close enough, Malfoy. Clothes, off."

"Mmm, yes ma'm."

The next morning Ginny woke up, sore and bruised. She stretched, enjoying the scream in her muscles. It was definitely the best kidn of pain. And, she foudn to ehr surprise, she didn't regret what she'd done to get this way. Her eyes drifted slowly open and she wrapped herself closer around the warm body next to her, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

Draco grunted and shrugged his shoulder. "Cold nose. Wanna sleep. Geroff."

Ginny, who was, unusally, wide awake, smirked evilly, although he couldn't see, and then pressed the full length of her body to his back.

With a rumbling growl Draco flipped over. His platnium hair was sleep tousled, licking every which way on his head, slinging to his forehead in the front. His eyes were a dark, stormy grey and they were making Ginny shiver. It really should be illegal to look that good in the morning. Expecially after sex, all sweaty and nasty and tangled up from sleeping too close together.

Draco, however, did not seem to find Ginny etiher sweaty, or nasty, as, while she was thinking about his hunkiness, he had sunk under the covers and was licking swirls around her belly button. "I know what's for breakfaaaaast!" sung Ginny. "I know what's for break- Ahhh... Oh god, don't stop, don't ever stop, right theeeeeereeee!"

Yep, this was definitely the way to forget that you were a murderer. Lots and lots of sex with Draco Malfoy.


	5. Changes

Their routine didn't change. They continued to act as though this arrangement was merely temporary. Ginny continued to be Draco's clumsy, can-opener challenged housekeeper. The only difference was that now when Draco came home, Ginny was sometimes waiting in his room. On his bed. Naked. Baring whipped cream and wine. Other than that tiny little change, everything stayed the same. They continued to tease each other mercilessly. They continued to insult one another and, except during sex, they called each other Weasley and Malfoy.

It was safe to say that they had the strangest relationship since Aberforth Dumbledore and his goats.

On this particular day, Ginny was cleaning. It was June and she had discovered the joy of these strange muggle things that they called 'short shorts'. They came to just under her bum and the ends were ragged and fraying. On her top half she wore a tiny blue t-shirt with no bra because it was too damn hot for a bra.

Draco, who apparently never got hot, refused to use that muggle device until July. What was it called? An air collition? Something like that.

At this point Ginny was fairly sure he was simply trying to get her to give up and walk around naked. And she was quite close to doing so. She was trying to clean, but every few seconds she had to stop and wipe sweat out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

A key clicked in the front door through the hallway, and Draco strode in through it. His head held high and his hair was slicked back. His business like robes black, and he should have been melting in the heat of the day, yet he looked as cool as a breeze. Ginny looked up. There was a sweat stain between her breasts. Her hair was in pigtails to keep it off of her neck and then she had a bandana on.

"Hot, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you'd let me turn on that damn air collitioner...," mumbled Ginny.

"It's conditioner, and not until July, like I said," he replied

"But I'm hot!" whined Ginny.

"And I'm not, so we shall leave it off."

He took off his cloak, and hung it neatly on a hook attached to the wall.

"Malfoy, I'm going cover you in tar and leave you in the bathtub. Then you'll be hot," snapped Ginny, who's redheaded temper was stirred by the heat.

"Calm, Ginevra. No need to be so rash and angry," he said, mockingly.

"Malfoy, if you were sweating your breasts off, you'd be angry too."

"Luckily, I have no breasts, and am therefore fine."

"Please Draco?" Ginny batted her eyelashes at him.

"Urgh," he flicked his wand, and with a sigh, folded into the fact that the AC was going to have to be turned on if he wanted a peaceful afternoon.

"Thank you," grinned Ginny, triumphant. Draco sat gracefully down, on the sofa.

"How do you do that?"

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know..." He smiled slyly.

"You know, you're a complete bastard."

"Yes, I do."

"Bully for you."

"Get ,me a drink, wench," said Draco, smirking.

"Uh, lemme think..." Ginny screwed up her face. "Hmm... No."

Draco shrugged and accio'd a cool drink. It flew out of the fridge in the kitchen, along with a glass. Ginny had been denying Draco sex in an attempt to get him to respect her more, but it didn't seem to be working. It was, however, frustrating Ginny to no end. He shouldn't have been sexy while pouring a drink. But he was. "Want one?" He asked, looking up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No."

He shook his head slowly, setting the can down, and watching her.

"Would you mind not staring at me like I'm little red and you're a big bad wolf?"

"I've got big eyes, all the better to see you with, why not use them?"

"Smartarse."

"Nice arse."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours."

"Why thank you." She turned around and very pointedly bent over to pick up her cleaning supplies. And in those shorts you could actually see her arse when she bent over.

His eyes widened. "Why won't you sleep with me if you do stuff like that, you know it just makes me want you more..."

"Because, we've slept together time and again and our relationship remains the same."

"Change it then..."

"Why the hell is that my job? You're the man."

"You want it differently...Tell me then...And I'll see what I can do," Draco winked.

"Alright. I want to try dating you. Our families aren't around to say no, and despite all our fights, we get along fairly well. And if we're going out we can sleep in the same bedroom. All the time." The last scentence was practically a purr and Ginny's eyes had gone from cinnamon to dark chocolate.

Draco growled and got up, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her tight into his body. "It won't be actual dating because if you're eyes stay like that, wench, we'll never

_leave _the bed."

Ginny giggled. "I won't be able to walk."

"You won't have to, as we're not going to leave the bed."

"Ohhh, what a perfect, fool proof, mature plan," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up and let me lie for sex, woman."

"Well, when you put it in that romantic fashion I simply can't resist. To the bedroom!" shouted Ginny, pointing in military fashion. Chuckling, Draco scooped her up and strode out of the room.


End file.
